Protective, ventilated suits are known in the industry. Conventionally. such suits are provided in the form of a garment that covers the feet, legs, upper and lower torsos, and arms of a user in combination with a hood that covers the head and neck of a user and portions of the other garment. In such systems, it is known for at least the hood to be intended as a single use, disposable item that is separate from the remainder of the suit. It is also know to provide such suits wherein the hood is an integral component of the remainder of the suit. While conventional products are suitable for their intended use, there is always room for improvement.